


no mess, no stress

by orphan_account



Series: July Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, everyone is soft and nothing hurts, except Jesse’s side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I do, though. Put a lot of faith in you.”Fives was quiet for a moment before answering. “I know. ‘s why I always come back for you.”
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5597 | Jesse
Series: July Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	no mess, no stress

**Author's Note:**

> July Prompt #1: faith, jesse/fives

Jesse doesn’t let himself panic, something he’s particularly proud of, but it _is_ getting increasingly more difficult to stay awake. Understandable, given the gaping hole in his side.

His arm burns from the strain of applying pressure to the wound, even if he _does_ think that it’s been cauterized by the heat of the blast- _Jesse would very much like to **not** bleed out, thank you very much_-, his neck aching at the awkward position of laying with his helmet on. Deciding to make the most of it, he blinks twice in quick succession, activating his HUD and scanning through readings for any comms he may have missed.

None save for the red flashing in the corner indicating his armor had been compromised. Jesse shoves his disappointment down mercilessly. They’ll come for him. It doesn’t matter that he’s currently in a secluded hall in a fucking _Seppie_ outpost, because if no one else does, _Fives_ will come back for him. Maybe.

 _Haar’chak_.

It’s easy, he thinks, trusting Fives to have his back when he’s able to have his as well, when he’s actually strong enough to hold a _karking_ blaster, but it’s significantly harder when every move sends warning tingles down his spine. Fives would notice him missing, he had to, because Jesse had missed his last check-in, and that was sure to spark suspicion.

_Fives will come for me._

He just has to stay alive until then. Sitting up on his elbows, he cranes his neck to look down at the charred, melted plastoid of his armor, but sees nothing but black. Good. “No blood, no mess, no stress.” He recites under his breath, and thinks that Kix would be pretty damn proud of him if he could see him.

Jesse rolls to his stomach, wincing at the pull on freshly burned skin, and he takes a deep breath, lets it out, before pushing himself to his knees. He nearly topples back over when his vision wavers, head throbbing at the sudden change of position, but he pushes on, getting one shaky, irresolute foot beneath him before finally standing.

He wraps a hand around his waist in a weak attempt to keep the nausea at bay, blinking down at the scattered remnants of droids around him. “Okay,” Jesse breathes, more to himself than anything, before taking a step forward. Not bad. Surprisingly painless, actually, and he does it again. And again. And again. Until he’s making a turn and-

“Fuck.” He blurts, ducking back the way he’d come just as the squad of droids opened fire, plasma pelting the wall where he’d stood moments before. He peeks, very carefully, around the corner, but flinches back when they open fire again.

His free hand twitches with the need for a blaster, and he looks down at his defenseless person with disgust. “Oh, it’s totally _safe_ , Jesse.” He mocks, voice high, letting his head thump back against the wall. “Just a routine check, Jesse. It’s all clear, they said. It’ll be easy, Jesse.”

There’s two shots, the identical sound of droids dropping, and Fives suddenly comes careening around the corner, skidding to a stop at his side, out of breath with blasters drawn, and Jesse nearly jumps out of his skin. “You know, some say talking to yourself is an early sign of dementia.” The ARC comments wryly, and Jesse shoves him towards the open hallway with a scowl.

“More shooting, less talking, please.”

“‘Course, _cyare_. Came to save you.”

“My hero.” Jesse deadpans, and Fives ignores him, rolling out into the hallway and firing a volley of shots. The remaining droids fall, smoking and spitting sparks, and Fives lifts his helmet off before turning back to face him. The smirk on his face slowly fades when he sees where one of Jesse’s hands currently resides.

“ _Kriff_ , are you hit?”

Jesse nods, grateful when Fives immediately grabs his arm and throws it over his shoulders. “Just my side. Doesn’t even hurt that much.” Then, when Fives hums, he adds, “Knew you’d come for me.”

Fives’ grip on his wrist tightens in response. “Putting a lot of faith in me. There’s only so much my sexy self can do, y’know.”

Jesse huffs, risking the danger of losing his balance and falling in favor of kicking at Fives’ calf. He gets a grunt of pain for his trouble. He sobers, though, after a comfortable beat of silence. “I do, though. Put a lot of faith in you.”

Fives was quiet for a moment before answering. “I know. ‘s why I always come back for you.”

That’s- strangely sentimental, at least for Fives, and Jesse glances over at him in surprise. The ARC pointedly ignores his gaze. Jesse grins. “Knew you were obsessed with me.”

“Can’t get enough of you.” Fives agrees, and Jesse hums.

“It’s almost like we’re married or something.”

“ _Jesse_ -“

**Author's Note:**

> could i have made this extremely depressing and had Jesse believing in Fives during the Conspiracy and having faith that he was right, absolutely, but instead i went with soft husbands and i regret nothing.


End file.
